


How to love a vampire

by Kira7



Series: How all started [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: (for jacob and nessie), (for peter: he doesn't like drinking blood), Canon Het Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter doesn't like kids, Peter has Killgrave's (from Jessica Jones) power, Peter still considers himself more human than vampire, Platonic Romance, Slow To Update, Vampire x vampire hunter au, Vincturi, vampires' war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: I took the low road in! I'll take the high road out! I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without!Alice saw a war is coming since all the Volturi were killed thanks to a certain illusionist, we all know who he is, and so much covens want to have the privilege of be the Leader. Who will win? But most of all, they have to kill Aro first to put an end to the Volturi definitively. Will Peter be able to save him?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro & Carlisle Cullen, Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carmen/Eleazar (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Series: How all started [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984874
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new here, hi and welcome! (^^)/  
> please click on Previous Work above firstly, because there are a few things you have to know! Thank you! (^3^)~ <3  
> Summary written listening at [The high road](https://youtu.be/Cvnk_DSUq3E) by Three Days Grace

The room was completely dark, except for a spotlight which pointed to a man with long hair, mustache, goatee and two cross tattoos on the sides of his neck; he moved his hands in a theatrical way, as if he had the situation under control, and in fact it was so. He could hear the breaths held by his audience, the frantic beating of their hearts, the whole theater was full of adrenaline's smell.

"Look at me!," he said without ordering, his power wasn't necessary at the moment.  
Behind him, a woman dressed in a tight black dress appeared, walked towards the man, then she embraced him as two lovers usually did, and started to bite his neck, when the man went away and brandished a crossbow, pointing it to the woman; she began to hiss and ran into him, but the man disappeared from her sight, to appear among the audience, who applauded ecstatic at not having noticed the trick.

"Am I too fast for you, honey?"  
The woman let out a whipped verse, while taking a sword of an old armor that was on the stage, cutting a curtain in two.

"You're just a miserable human being," the woman replied, "You can't do anything against me."  
And again she ran towards him, covering the whole stage and jumping down with the grace of a dancer, ready to skewer the sword in those flesh. The man remained motionless, he didn't even aim the crossbow at her and when the blade of the sword was about to hurt him, someone in the audience screamed in fear, then remained incredulous to see that the blade had broken.  
When the woman fell to the ground between a thousand rattles, hit by a wooden stake, spitting blood, the audience remained silent for a second, the man closed his eyes to listen to one of the warmest applause he had ever received in his career.

* * *

"Hanna, next time less gasps and more pain. You mu--you must make people understand that I have inflicted a terrible pain on you, as if you had broken all the bones in that slender little body."

"Mr. Vincent?"

"Not now, Jeff! Can't you see I'm teaching to our Miss how to play a fucking vampire show?!"

The boy lowered his eyes, put in awe by those amber pupils, "There is a journalist who wants to speak specifically with you."  
Peter made a disgruntled grimace, he didn't like journalists, but job was still job.

"Okay okay. Holy Christ, never once I can be at peace with those bloodsuckers. **You, clean yourself up, you... Keep giving bad news to others**."  
With his catches-eyes-walk, the illusionist came out from behind the scenes and found himself in front of a woman with red hair and blue eyes hidden by a pair of glasses.

"Mr. Vincent, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Peter squeezed her hand, glancing at the badge on her neck, "Usually, I prefer that you agree with my manager, Miss Barrow, for an interview."

"She didn't answer at the phone, but a man did, telling me to come here to speak directly to you," while taking an agenda to make an appointment, the illusionist frowned, usually Emily always answered calls, "Do we want to do it for next week, maybe Tuesday?"

"Yeah, yes, sounds great."

"Perfect! Then next Tuesday at 10 am. And bring your boyfriend too, I would be very pleased to meet him in person, after talking with him on the phone," she greeted Peter with a wink.  
In response, Peter's cheekbones took on a pinkish complexion, and the illusionist found himself screaming that he wasn't engaged at all, much less with a revolting being like _that one_.

"Mr. Vincent?"

"Again? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Mr. Volturi called, he said he's waiting for you at Emily's house."

Peter put his hands to his eyes, ruining his stage makeup, sighed and nodded repeatedly as he made great strides towards the dressing room, "Oh, yes, of course. Because he always has to do damage, never once he has stopped. Then I have to make up for his bullshit! As usual! Oh, he'll hear me, otherwise if he doesn't, I'll take him back to that mausoleum of decrepit mummies!"  
The closed door allowed the others present to have a little laugh, evidently Mr. Vincent's companion had combined another of his own.

* * *

"What is it this time?!," Peter thundered as he burst into his manager's apartment.

"It's polite to knock first," a male voice replied calmly, not getting angry at the interruption of his reading, that book could be entertaining, but it wasn't very interesting, if a secretary believed that extreme sex consisted of only a few slaps or wrist tied with a silk tie she was wrong; he thanked that interruption by dedicating a crimson look to Peter, "And wait for permission to enter."

"Go to hell with your permissions! Where the fuck is Emily?"

Aro looked down too slowly, even for a human being, and turned the page, the secretary was getting excited because she was using her employer's toothbrush, "She's in the other room, I think she woke up, I thought I heard some requests for help."

Peter rolled his eyes, then hurriedly headed over to his ex-manager, "You and I will talk later," he threatened Aro, pointing his finger at him, not listening to the other vampire's response.

"I wasn't expecting anything else."

The illusionist opened the door without problems, finding a brunette girl, curled up in a corner of the room, with tearful eyes and healed wrists; she looked up, seeing in her employer her savior, "Mr. Vincent..."

Peter approached her, in an attempt to calm her down, "Shh shh shh, it's all right, it's all right. **All this is nothing but a nightmare, now go to sleep and tomorrow you will wake up calm and happy, you will never remember neither me nor Aro Volturi. You will buy a ticket to Hawaii and you will find the love of your life.** Mh? Deal?"  
The girl looked at him a stunned second, but she nodded and went to the bed, covering herself with a blanket, under Peter's gaze.

* * *

"All this is absurd!"

"You're welcome, young Vincent, don't mention it."

"It's the... Fuck... I lost count of how many girls you treated like this."

"With this one, ninety girls."

"Ninety?! Do you have sawdust instead of a brain, or did you screw it in a game of poker? What the fuck is your head saying? Are you going to make me brainwash all the beautiful girls I hire as a manager?"

Aro didn't look up, he knew perfectly well that Peter was walking back and forth while he was yelling, he just had a raise of his eyebrows and a slight inclination of the head, "Maybe it could be an idea," he whispered.  
Peter was exasperated, since Aro had come to live with him, two years ago, he had behaved in this way, and Peter couldn't understand why.

"Would you, please, tell me WHY YOU'RE ACTING IN THIS WAY?!"

"Contrary to what you might think, my young boy, my ears still work well."

"And here we go again," the neo-vampire snorted, going to the small bar to get a glass of alcohol diluted with some blood drop, "I'm fucking sick of all your bullshit!"  
Aro turned the page again, remembering when he was used to killing the secretaries from time to time, together with the other Volturi, how his throat burned at the thought of seeing fingers, which were not his, touching something he considered his property, how he was always amazed at how much a vampire could remain human, or how much a human being took advantage of immortality's typical characteristics to improve their prestige shows, not to mention how much the aforementioned being was able to convince people to do what they most wanted thanks for their power.

"There are reasons you might not understand, Vincent."

"Oh yes, of course, like how do you sink your teeth into fresh meat?," he asked rhetorically, taking a sip of his drink.

Aro snapped his tongue against the palate, remembering the taste of that human, "I'd rather prefer how do you pretend to be what you really are no longer, muddying millennia of hard work that all vampires have spent to not be discovered by humans?"

Peter came up to him, staying one step away from the older vampire, "Just because I screwed up doesn't mean you have to ruin my life with your fucking traditions."

"If you hadn't decided to kill all my coven, you might still have the first one. I think she was called Jessica, right?"

Despite the anger and being annoyed by such behavior, Peter couldn't hold back a smirk that was puckering his lips, but he still tried to hide it from the other vampire by bowing his head forward, "Now don't be an asshole, bloodsucker."  
Aro got up from his armchair and clasped his hands to his chest as he approached the ex-vampire hunter; how much he would have liked to be able to order at Peter to use more appropriate language for a vampire and to see that order executed to perfection, he felt almost useless the gift that immortality had given him... Of course, it could be useful if used against people whom he wasn't trusted, but the opportunity to shape the will of others seemed even more powerful according to him, it was a perfect weapon he could use to convince new vampires to join their group. After all, even if he had decided to live with this vampire, after the accident that involved his entire coven, Aro had never given up the possibility of creating a new one, even more powerful than before, but first of all he had to convince Peter to follow him, his power was vital for achieving Aro's goal.  
Peter was unaware of all this, or almost: sometimes, the illusionist had the impression that Aro left him alive only because he could be useful to the older vampire, other times instead he hoped that the decision to live together could mean something else, as well as a simple help he could offer to remedy that order to kill all the Volturi; the young vampire basically wasn't sorry, fewer vampires meant fewer murders, so it was all earned, yet the knowledge of having destroyed the family -- could he really call it that? -- of Aro didn't make him feel good. He felt guilty, as if he had killed his parents a second time, and deep in his heart Peter hoped that Aro could forgive him one day; they had eternity, and if Peter hadn't died two years ago he could have some hope.

"Next time, let me choose the right secretary for you," Aro suggested.

Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief, then nodded and raised his glass, "Of course, then I'll end up with Nefertiti's mummy as secretary. Was she nice? I suppose you knew her," and took a sip without taking his eyes off Aro for enjoy his reaction.  
Reaction that would come, Aro would have made that fake smile with narrow lips, killing even with his eyes, if the phone hadn't rang, and Peter went immediately to answer, annoyed by that interruption.

"I am temporarily busy, please speak as soon as I hang up."

" _Is Aro there with you?_ ," a man asked, his voice sounded familiar to Peter.

"I would say yes," he replied, turning to glance at the other vampire, "Unfortunately, I add personally," and ended the sentence with one grimace at the other.

" _Alice said that Aro is in danger, you two must come here as soon as possible. On your computer there is an email with two plane tickets. You will leave tomorrow._ "  
Peter increased his grip on his cell phone, risking to break it, a gesture that was avoided by a gentle and cold grip by the other vampire, also intent on listening to the conversation, even if he preferred not to intervene on the front line.

"To-tomorrow?," a shocked Peter asked, in an attempt to understand who was on the other side of the call, why the bloodsucker at his side was in danger and to think that the next day he would have the tests, and then he should have started to send announcements to look for a new manager, but his every attempt to give up was stopped by the gaze of Aro, who waved him to accept, and the illusionist found himself executing the order.

An amused snort was heard from the receiver, " _See you tomorrow, Peter._ "  
The young vampire hung up and immediately went to check his mailbox, finding among his emails one with two attached tickets, one for him and another for Aro, under another name.

"If Carlisle wants to talk to me, I don't see why refuse his invitation."  
So it was Carlisle... Peter hadn't heard from him since he asked for help to quench his thirst, the Doctor suggesting anemia due to some disease unknown to Peter, Carlisle had helped him so much, and now it seemed that he wanted the favor to be returned. If there were problems, or if it was a trap, Peter for once wouldn't had had the problem of controlling the actions of others, vampires and werewolves, so it was good that there was a ticket for him too.

"Do you like the State of Washington?," he asked at Aro as he pressed the button to print the tickets.

"I have visited so many places that I no longer find anything fascinating in the landscapes."  
It was appropriate to prepare suitcases and trolleys, with many bags of blood.

"Oh, here we go with your boring melancholy... Come on, it could be fun. It could be--"  
_Aro is in danger_ , he remembered what Carlisle's voice said.

"It could be a good opportunity to declare a truce between the Volturi and the Cullens."

Aro approached him, finding the whole situation strange, even though he had been the first to accept, "I wonder why this urgency."

"Less questions, more action," the illusionist replied hastily, looking for a pair of gloves, Aro didn't have to fuck his brain for the moment.

"So... Washington?"

"You still have time to finish reading that book."  
That didn't convince the older vampire to leave the room where Peter was arranging his clothes in two trolleys in bulk; he would have found out, and if it had been a trap Peter had engineered with the Cullens, well, he would have found a way to survive, even if it meant sacrificing his most valuable item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! 😘


	2. Chapter 2

"So you came."

"What do you mean?"  
Sitting side by side, Aro and Peter were waiting for the plane to land, especially the illusionist was in trepidation, Aro had begun to ask him questions about why he hadn't taken off his gloves during their travel, as well as not had never stopped tormenting him about the benefits of a healthy, balanced diet based on human blood, or how fascinating it was to hunt young preys, seeing the terror in their eyes... The young vampire vowed not to use his power, but that bloody bloodsucker was testing his already lack of patience.

"Nothing, I'm surprised."  
Peter looked out on the plane's aisle to find that very nice stewardess he had chatted with during the trip, he was in desperate need of a drink, then he looked out the window, leaning over the seat of his worst enemy, they were not far from earth, it would only take a few moments, and the torture would finally be over.

"Me too," he said, returning back into his seat as he ran a hand over his face, looking back down the hall.  
The one who still considered himself the Volturi's Leader cast a quick glance at his neighbor, noting how his leg had begun to shake, and a hand stood there to stop that nervous tic.

"Carlisle asked to speak only to me."

"Carlisle sent two tickets."  
The plane's wheels had just touched the ground.

"I wish you had stayed home."

"Oh, thank you very much!, for telling me this as soon as we landed! Just in time!"

* * *

"They're coming," a female voice made nine heads turn in the same direction, all waiting anxiously.

"At this rate they will arrive tomorrow morning," Jacob commented letting out a sneer, "Even a newly transformed Quileute would be faster than them."

"Don't say bullshit, a newly transformed Quileute wouldn't even be able to take on someone like Aro," Emmett challenged.

"I wouldn't count on it too much," Jacob replied, ready once again to accept the vampire's challenge.

From outside there was the sound of an engine stopping and turning off, and a couple of doors opening and closing; Jasper stared intently at Alice and she nodded to answer a question that only they knew. Carlisle looked around, then pulled his lips into a friendly smile and stood up from the armchair, "Come on," he said to the rest of the family, "Let's welcome our guests."  
At those words, everyone got up and headed for the door, seeing two men arguing and a third figure watching the Cullen's coven, without fear, but a sinister light in their eyes and an evil grin managed to make that face more unnatural, they kept their hands clasped to their chest, waiting for the right opportunity, like a vulture ready to glide over the victim at the right moment.  
Despite she was a vampire, Bella felt a chill run down her spine looking at them, the last time she had seen that vampire hadn't been pleasant.

"What if he wants to kill our daughter again?"

"He won't," Jacob replied with conviction, protecting the half vampire positioning between Aro and Nessie's gaze, while he was holding her hand.

"There are ten of us, and the Quileutes, he's alone," Edward laid his arm on Bella's shoulders, drawing her even closer to him.

"He's not alone," Rosalie pointed out as she couldn't stop keeping tabs on the other vampire who was gesticulating because of the argue with that human.

"Peter is harmless," Carlisle said, watching him with an amused grin.

"Not his power."

To Jasper's objection, shared by all the young members of the family, Esme looked at them and reassured them with a maternal "Don't worry," and this already seemed to reassure the family a little, who returned to watch the scene that it was taking place under their house.

* * *

"For the last time, no! I can't give you free tickets to one of my shows! They won't give them to me! And even if they give them to me," he touched his chest as if looking for a pocket, then opened his arms to enlarge what he was going to say, "I didn't bring them with me."

"Then pay me one hundred dollars!"

"What the fuck?! Oh, no no no no no no, no. No! Man, I asked you if you could bring us here, as a favor, and you accepted, end of story!"

"You could give his son a gift, young Vincent, he's a lover of the paranormal."  
The man wondered how that guy knew the preferences of his little Jimmy, unaware that Aro had taken advantage of an unwanted handshake, exchanged before they starting the journey, to enter into his memories, but he didn't make further questions, rather he seized the opportunity and began to deal with Peter; on the other hand, Aro never looked away from the Cullens, how much wasted wonder, how many extraordinary gifts he doesn't have, Edward with his telepathy, young Bella with her immunity, and Alice, dear, sweet, extraordinary Alice, with her precognition, perfect gifts for a coven like the one Aro wanted to rebuild, with Peter's gift. Being there, in Forks, seemed an extraordinary opportunity, and the Leader of the Volturi didn't want to let it slip away, he had to play well the few cards he had, he returned to stare at Peter, who was reaching him annoyed with two trolleys in each hand.

"Have you found an agreement?"

"I have to go into hiding next month," he replied with a grunt, followed by Aro.

"Otherwise?"

"Otherwise I'll find myself doing some fucking digiprestigation for a bunch of brats who stink like shit and rotten milk."

"What did I tell you?," Aro calmed him, continuing to follow him.

"You aren't my father," the illusionist reminded him.

"I told you to behave."

"So what?"

"What did you do?"

Peter purposely dropped the bags and turned to Aro, glaring at him, "Have you ever heard of free will?"

"More than you can imagine," the elderly vampire smiled at him and Peter nodded.

"Then don't bust my balls with your bullshit!"

"Aro, Peter, it's been a long time."  
If it hadn't been for Carlisle's intervention, Peter probably would have lowered himself a few more inches, whether to make Aro shut up or to make him understand that he had no power over Peter had yet to be decided; the illusionist moved away from Aro and took the trolleys back, nodding to the vampire who had transformed him.

"Let the boys help you," he offered, but Peter turned down the offer.

"Carlisle, leave free these guys, rather teach _someone_ that, even if he is older than a mummy," he raised his voice and his head to the sky, so as to be heard by those behind him, "He is very capable to bring two fucking trolleys!"

Carlisle had to lower his head to hide the smile that was forming on his face, then lift it up once he could contain the motion of laughter and nodded affirmatively, "I'll see what I can do."

"Holy God, thank you! Finally someone I can reason with!," he took a few steps towards the Cullen mansion before turning his gaze to the rest of the family, they didn't change at all, just the little girl, who now seemed to be a twenty years girl.

"Carlisle, I suppose your family is wonderfully well," Aro greeted him as joyfully as he could, ready to take his hand so he could read his mind, but Cullen refused the handshake, which made the Volturi leader suspicious.

"We couldn't be better. I'm sorry for the loss."  
Aro smiled cordially, without being hurt too much by that observation, finding himself alone, without his guard, or the possibility of being able to assert his leadership on other vampires had been unnerving, deleterious, terrible, but he knew perfectly well that he shouldn't fall into depression as Marcus had done with his beloved sister, he had to be optimistic and ready to recreate that prestigious coven of which he was the Leader.

"I want to hope that our previous disagreements are now over."  
Carlisle nodded and put a hand on his shoulders, inviting him to follow him into the house, anticipated by Peter.

"The great illusionist Peter Vincent in our house," Emmett greeted him, "Are you going to kill vampires again with the toys of yours?"

"I need a bathroom first, my ass got square from sitting on a fucking airplane seat for hours."

"It's at the far right, right in front of your and Aro's room, come, I'll lead you," Esme offered and this time Peter accepted the offer.

"Our room?! No! I don't sleep with him! Already I have to endure that shrill soprano voice of his all day, now even at night I have to do it?!"  
While Peter railed against the possibility of sharing the room with Aro, all the others didn't take their eyes off the aforementioned vampire, who did not, however, be intimidated by those looks so full of conflict, on the contrary, he greeted them as if nothing had happened.

"Wonderful Alice, your presence here is a source of joy for me."  
Jasper felt the pang of anxiety that pierced his partner like a bullet and tried to calm her by infusing her with strength and courage, helping her to keep her gaze up, even causing her to look at Aro with a defiant light in her eyes, which drove the older vampire crazy.

"If you're wondering," she said, "I'm not going to go with you."

Aro loved this game of waste and patience, "Time to time, my dear, time to time. Edward, I see your daughter has grown since the last time, she is becoming a beautiful half-vampire, identical to her mother."  
Aro's crimson eyes rested first on Renesmee and then on Bella, waiting for an answer from the latest addition to the Cullens, but it was Edward who spoke.

"We keep her under control, no humans have had contact with Nessie."

"I am very pleased," he confessed, satisfied that even if alone he managed to instill fear, "Isabella, every time I look at you, I cannot suppress a surge of joy."

Bella said nothing, and Aro took that gesture as a sign to keep talking, "What's it like to live as an immortal? Are you still satisfied with your choice?"

The neo-vampire nodded and had the feeble instinct, still human, to look away from Aro, "Yes, always satisfied," she telegraphed her answer with a genuine smile aimed at her family who managed to infect and enlarge Aro's: which powerful spell was love, able to change one's nature in order to find such ephemeral, so fleeting happiness that, according to him, it was useless to lose too much energy to seek it and reach it; partly for this reason he had chosen Sulpicia as his life partner, so as to be able to devote himself better to his tasks without having to worry about having to seek that happiness.

"I guess you want to relax a little, before we can discuss important things," Carlisle led him inside the house, to the room he would share with Peter, "Feel like at home, if you are thirsty, I have humam blood in the freezer, although I guess Peter brought your stock in the trolleys."

"He had trouble during the check in because of it, along with alcohol and his beloved weapons."  
The doctor's amused smile made Aro assume he had a vague idea of how things had gone.

"Have a good stay then."

* * *

"You don't need to sleep, I want to remind you."

"I don't give a shit, it relaxes me."  
Peter, lying on the bed with only a towel covering his crotch, got up to fetch a bottle of alcohol diluted with blood, ready to have a nice drink in peace.

"I thought with Carlisle's presence you would avoid making use of that slop."

"He recommended it to me."

Aro turned in his direction, displaying his disbelief with slightly raised eyebrows, "As a remedy to your eating problems?"

"As a remedy for your unbearable voice."

"If so, you could use your gift and tell me to shut up instead of drinking. Or you could act like a real vampire and start a healthy, balanced diet."

"I'll never hunt a human being!," Peter repeated before gulping down half a bottle, under Aro's impassive gaze, "I already have to resort to those damn blood bags when there are no animals available, at least this reminds me of my old life."

"The one where you drown your problems in alcohol?"

"Shut your bloody mouth, it helps me to get better, end of the story."  
Aro felt the need to take a deep breath to build up patience, sensing the acrid smell of alcohol mixed with the iron smell of blood, he had to talk to Carlisle about this situation.

"Nothing has changed since then, my young Vincent," he got up from his armchair to approach a Peter lying down and still half naked, his lips moistened with the drink, his eyes wide and scared as the older vampire sat down next to him and leaned his torso forward, so that he could whisper a few inches from Peter's face, "You're still trapped in that past that no longer belongs to you."

"You don't know a shit about me."

"Your order not to be able to touch you would reveal something else."  
Peter didn't know where to look anymore, so he turned his head to his left, swallowing as if he was still human, he had to resist, he had to resist.

"It was a precaution."

"I would rather say a way to defend that frightened child."  
Peter looked back at him, his eyes were a mixture of sadness, anger and frustration, his half-closed mouth seemed to be calling out to the other vampire's, but Peter's order still hovered in the air, and Aro could not break it until a new counterorder.

"You are wrong."

And for once, Aro believed someone else's words, there was something underneath, the whole situation seemed to lead to that conclusion, "What is it you want to hide from me, Peter? What should I not see?"

"I'm pissed about you fucking my brain, and I don't want to wear gloves all the time because there is a psycho around who sneaks into my memories and my thoughts."  
Big lie, Aro knew it well, but he decided to let it go, he would have the opportunity to find out, and if it was really that trap that according to him Peter and Carlisle had concocted to kill him, he would have found a way to survive, he had survived worse situations; spread his mouth in a cold smile and stood up, leaving Peter there alone on the bed, he felt that he was ready to talk to Carlisle, pretending that the affairs of the immortal child had never happened, he had to remain cautious, even more so that the one who could protect him seemed to agree with the Cullens.

* * *

"Do you realize that one could have sex with Aro?"

"Another word about this and I'm asking for a divorce, Emmett."

"Then you'll remarry me, you know very well that no one would fill you with attention like myself."

Rosalie shrugged, looking away, but after a while she looked back at her companion, smiling mischievously, "Maybe," she conceded.

"Do you think the illusionist told him something?"

"I don't think so, but I guess Aro has some suspicions. Any news Alice?"

The vampire looked up from the coffee table to look at Carlisle, "They will attack Peter's house in a week."  
Carlisle nodded and looked out the window again.

"Will they come here?," Jacob asked, worried about Renesmee.

"They know me and Aro's friendship, at least until Renesmee was born. It will take some time before they find out that we are helping him."

Edward laced Bella's fingers, they were going to fight a war, this time for real, but they couldn't do it alone, "We have to call Denali clan too."

His wife turned to look at him, remembering how the Volturi had killed Irina to provoke the two sisters, "They won't agree to help Aro."

"They won't have to help Aro, they will have to protect their choices."  
Everyone turned their heads towards Alice, looking at her questioningly, and the vampire closed her eyes to gather the strength to pronounce what she had seen in her visions, Jasper stroked her back with large and slow gestures.

"If they win, and it could happen, they'll impose a law that would ban the diet of animals only."

Jacob tensed his muscles, "But they can't do that," he tried to protest.

"They could, as Aro, Marcus and Caius commanded not to create immortal children."

"But there was a valid reason behind it," Bella gave her friend a help.

"It doesn't depend on validity, it depends on who's in charge."

"Why didn't the Volturi forbid it?," Bella asked.

"At first, even Aro was against this diet, when we met, because he thought that animal blood would weaken me. He accepted my decision when he realized there were no side effects."

Jacob rested his arms on his legs, ready to say something that had to remain secret, "Okay, maybe I'm crazy, but he has a valid reason to stay alive."

"You're defending a vampire that isn't my daughter or my wife," Edward teased.

"One of the worst, I'd add," Emmett interjected, amused by the prospect of being able to irritate the shape-shifter a little.

"Then Seth and Leah have to find a new Alpha, but at least that one left you free to choose."  
Everyone was silent after that, thinking about what their life would have been like if Aro died, until the bickering between their two guests was heard above.

"Seriously, am I the only one who realizes that one of these nights Aro might be moaning for sexual pleasure?"  
Poor Emmett found himself almost alone, except for Carlisle and Esme who stayed with him hiding their smile, with three or four pillows on him, but he didn't get angry about the reaction of his brothers and sisters, rather laughed at the idea of hearing an old vampire get busy, he was waiting for the opportunity to instigate the illusionist; at least this coexistence could have some pleasant side, oh Emmett would have enjoyed himself, he would have enjoyed himself so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^ See you soon!
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
